


The Fall

by Sanaely



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: "Il aurait préféré être mort. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir existé et peut être que Lilith ne serait pas morte à cause de son choix. Lilith serait toujours en vie.Le plus dur dans tout ça n'était pas de devoir se réveiller dans un monde sans Lilith, de ne plus entendre sa voix ni son joli rire et de ne plus sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. Ce n'était pas non plus d'avoir échoué dans leur rébellion et d'avoir perdu leur statut d'ange, de préférés de Dieu."Avant, tout était parfait pour Beel. Maintenant, Lilith est morte.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Lilith
Kudos: 5





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> je viens apporter ma pierre à l'édifice des fics française sur ce fandom qui en manque cruellement. C'est un petit OS un peu triste mais il se peut qu'il y ai une suite  
> sur ce bonne lecture :)

Ils étaient si beaux.

Avec leurs ailes si pures et leurs vêtements si blancs. Ils étaient les préférés de Dieu, ses enfants adorés.

Tout était parfait, reflétant le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Le paradis était leur maison.

Beelzebub aimait sa vie. Il aimait sa famille, il les adorait.

Tout allait bien.

Ses journées se résumaient à être avec Belphie et Lilith.

Comme aucun parent n'avait d'enfant préféré, Beel n'avait pas de préférence parmi tous ses frères. Il les aimait juste chacun différemment.

Avec Belphie et Lilith, c'était vraiment spécial. Il y avait un lien entre eux qui dépassait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir.

Lilith, sa douce Lilith aux sourires tendres et Belphie, Belphie et sa voix si calme et apaisante…

Tout était parfait.

C'est ce que Beel aimait se dire. Il se savait lui-même imparfait mais les anges n'avaient pas le droit de l'être, les anges n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Et comme personne n'en faisait (ou alors très rarement), il n'avait lui-même pas le droit d'en faire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être imparfait.

Ainsi étaient les lois du paradis.

Parfois Beel savait qu'il les aimait un peu plus que de simple frère et sœur. Parfois il s'imaginait blottit contre Lilith, profitant de sa chaleur et parsemant son cou de baisers brûlants. Et sa main caresserait ses cheveux orangés tandis qu'elle fredonnerait une petite chanson, l'air apaisé. Il aimait aussi entendre le son de sa voix, quand elle prononçait son nom ou quand elle parlait.

Lilith était si belle.

D'autres fois, il s'imaginait embrasser Belphie jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir en respirer, s'enivrant de son odeur, le serrant contre lui. Belphie était sa moitié, Belphie était son âme sœur. Ensemble ils ne faisaient qu'un c'était une harmonie parfaite.

Comme eux.

Tout était définitivement trop parfait. Peut-être que si rien ne l'était, Beel pourrait se permettre ce genre de penser au sujet de son frère et sa sœur. Les anges étaient des êtres purs.

Et parfois, ses pensées ne l'étaient pas.

-Beel, tu viens ? résonna la voix de Lilith.

Beel sortit de ses pensées puis acquiesça distraitement avant de saisir la main de Lilith tendue vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?demanda Belphie.

-Et si on allait dans le monde des humains ?proposa Lilith, pleine d'entrain.

Beel soupira.

-On y est déjà allés hier.

-Oui mais ce serait bien d'y retourner tu penses pas ? Ces êtres-là sont si intéressants !

Belphie ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Beelzebub soupira encore. Il n'avait rien contre le monde des humains mais ce n'était pas des créatures qui l'intéressaient réellement.

-Allez y sans moi, je pense que je vais faire une sieste.dit-il.

-Mais Beel, on peut pas y aller sans toi, allez... viens…chouina Lilith.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez y aller avec moi ? Vous êtes très bien à deux, allez-y sans moi.

Lilith lâcha sa main et regarda Belphie avant de le regarder.

-Beel, tu sais très bien qu'on marche toujours à trois. Ça ne peut pas être autrement enfin.

Et Lilith l'avait dit comme si c'était une évidence. Comme si Beel était bête de penser autrement.

Ils avaient toujours été trois et ça avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Bien sûr.

Lucifer était proche de Lilith aussi. Il l'adorait. Mais qui ne l'adorait pas ? Lilith était si belle, si pure elle personnifiait la perfection.

Elle et Lucifer étaient pareil. Lucifer était parfait, à l'image de leur père. Si leur père n'était pas là, Lucifer le remplacerait aisément.

Beel ne savait pas si Lilith aimait Lucifer autant qu'il l'aimait elle. Il savait que Lucifer l'aimait mais il ne savait pas de quelle façon. Il espérait qu'il ne l'aime pas de la même façon impure et indigne des anges que lui.

-Beel, Belphie. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Beel eut l'impression que le temps s'était complètement arrêté.

Lilith. Sa belle Lilith, amoureuse ?

Il y avait un mélange de joie et d'une tristesse sans fin en lui.

-De l'humain ?sembla deviner Belphie qui avait toujours été plus perspicace que lui sur ce genre de choses.

Beel observa attentivement son frère qui n'arborait rien d'autre que son expression habituelle. On aurait dit que cette situation ne le dérangeait même pas.

-Oui. De l'humain comme tu dis. Comment tu le sais ?

Lilith rougissait, gênée. C'était la première fois que Beel voyait ça et ça l'énervait un peu plus.

Lilith était la leur. La sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse. Elle méritait bien mieux qu'un stupide humain.

-Tu te poses sincèrement la question ? Tous les trois c'est comme si on était la même personne, tu ne peux rien nous cacher.

Ses dernières paroles furent suivies d'un regard insistant envers Beel qui détourna soigneusement ses yeux.

-Beel ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais.

Belphie acquiesça. Alors Beel prit son courage à deux mains et serra sa sœur contre lui.

-Je t'aime Lilith. Je veux pas te voir partir avec un humain, ces êtres ne sont pas comme nous.dit-il la tête cachée dans ses cheveux.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Belphie écarquiller les yeux parce qu'il avait compris. Belphie le comprenait toujours, c'était son âme-sœur.

Lilith lui rendit son étreinte, sa main caressant doucement la racine de ses cheveux, son odeur se mélangeant à la sienne.

-Je t'aime aussi Beel.dit-elle avant de s'écarter de lui, son éternel sourire doux sur les lèvres.

-Comme j'aime Belphie. Je vous aime tous, vous êtes mes frères jamais je ne vous abandonnerais.

Elle n'avait pas compris. Lilith n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais le pire c'est que Beel ne lui en voulait même pas. Elle avait son humain, c'était voué à l'échec de toutes façons.

-Les humains ne sont pas comme nous en effet mais ils nous ressemblent en bien des points.continua-t-elle.

-Ils sont imparfaits.dit Beel pour cacher sa déception.

Le regard de Belphie lui brûlait la nuque. Il savait qu'il savait et désormais il redoutait une future conversation avec son jumeau.

-Comme nous.dit Lilith.

Beel fronça les sourcils.

-Nous sommes des anges, nous sommes parfaits.objecta Belphie qui exprimait les pensées de Beel.

Lilith secoua doucement la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Non, nous tendons à la perfection mais nous ne le sommes pas. À ton avis, pourquoi ressentons des émotions négatives comme la tristesse, la colère ou la jalousie ? Pourquoi serais-je tombée amoureuse d'un humain ?

Cela expliquait beaucoup mieux tout ce que Beelzebub avait pu ressentir jusqu'ici.

-Seul Père est parfait.conclut Lilith avant de s'avancer vers eux puis de saisir leurs mains dans les siennes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

Beel ne pouvait que la croire.

-Beel, c'est vrai ce que t'as dit à Lilith ? résonna la voix de Belphie dans leur chambre.

Il faisait nuit, d'habitude Belphie s'endormait assez tôt. Dans la pénombre, Beel distinguait la forme du corps de son frère. Il était assis dans son lit. Quelques instants plus tôt il était allongé, comme endormi.

-Oui.

Des bruits de draps suivirent sa réponse.

Beel vit Belphie quitter son lit pour rejoindre le sien.

-Tu l'as pas dit comme elle.

Beel ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Belphie à part peut-être se moquer un peu de lui.

-Beel.insista Belphie qui s'assit tranquillement à côté de lui.

-Va dormir Belphie.

Mais Belphie était bien décidé à rester où il était.

Il tatâ dans la pénombre à la recherche de son visage puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était tellement inattendu que Beel mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que ce qu'il se passait était réel puis de réagir.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Belphie pour le faire reculer mais au lieu de ça, il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Cette fois Beel sentit son visage entier devenir rouge à la sensation de chaleur qui le traversait puis il repoussa plus franchement son frère qui tomba du lit.

-Aïe.

-Désolé Belphie c'est juste que… on peut pas faire ça.

-On n'est pas parfait Lilith l'a dit. Et je vois pas en quoi je peux pas t'aimer.

Il avait raison sur ce point-là. Ça le rassurait finalement que tout ne soit pas aussi parfait qu'il le pensait. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de les aimer sans que cela puisse réellement être un problème.

-C'est bon ? Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

Et Beel sourit quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore.

La vie continua et les choses devinrent encore plus imparfaites.

Lucifer s'énerva par rapport à l'humain de Lilith (c'est ainsi que tout le monde décida de le qualifier) mais comme Lilith était sa petite Lilith, il finit par passer l'éponge.

Et leur vie imparfaite continua dans son imperfection mais finalement, Beel ça lui plaisait bien.

Il ne savait pas s’il était possible d'être plus heureux encore.

Et un jour, il y eu la guerre.

Il y eu la violence, la colère, la mort, la tristesse. Père les avait abandonnés mais n'était-ce pas eux qui l'avaient trahi en suivant Lucifer ?

Beel ne savait plus. Il ne voulait plus savoir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de revenir aux jours paisibles et imparfaits au paradis. C'était de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Et il faudrait faire couler le sang pour cela.

Le sang, il le faisait couler quand il se battait. Le ciel n'était plus bleu et clair, on aurait dit que l'orage grondait continuellement. Ça ressemblait à la fin du monde.

Tout le monde se battait. Même Lilith, la tendre et douce Lilith se battait et Beel ça lui déchirait le coeur de la voir comme ça.

Aucun d'entre eux ne devraient se battre, cette guerre n'avait aucun sens.

-Beel !cria la voix de Mammon qui semba le sortir de ses pensées.

Il regarda autour de lui, des anges arrivaient vers eux.

Beel réussi à se débarrasser de ceux qui l'attaquèrent. Quand il fallait se battre, le regret était inutile. Beel se déchainait.

Lilith était à sa gauche, à une quinzaine de mètres environ, quant à Belphie il était à sa droite à la même distance. Il eut une sorte de soulagement en les voyant là, toujours à ses côtés.

Ensemble, ils formaient un tout.

Et puis, il remarqua une forme étrange cachée derrière un nuage du côté de sa soeur. C'était un ange qui sortait une flèche de son carquois.

L'ange visa. Beelzebub le vit bander son arc et viser Lilith.

Mais il y avait aussi Belphie, de dos qui ne voyait pas un autre ange le mettre dans sa ligne de mire.

Il fallait faire un choix. Beel détestait faire des choix, lui il voulait simplement passer le restant de ses jours avec sa famille, dans la paix et la perfection.

Mais comment en étaient-ils tous arrivés là ? À se battre contre leur propre père, à voir leur famille se déchirer, à tuer leurs semblables ?

Lucifer savait pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Lucifer était intelligent, s'il s'opposait à leur père alors ils devaient tous le suivre parce qu'il était l'aîné mais aussi parce que Lucifer avait toujours su ce qui était le meilleur pour chacun d'entre eux.

Lucifer faisait des choix. Il avait fait le choix de les mêler à tout ça, de se rebeller contre Dieu, leur père, leur Créateur. Il connaissait les conséquences mais il l'avait fait quand même.

Beelzebub était face à un choix. Un choix qui le déchirait, un choix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas faire. Beel aurait donné sa vie si elle avait pu sauver les leurs mais il ne pouvait même pas. Il était condamné et décider du sort des deux personnes qu'il aimait. Était-ce donc la punition que leur père lui accordait pour avoir osé s'opposer à lui ?

Il devait agir vite, leurs ennemis n'attendraient pas éternellement.

Qui devait-il sauver ?

Sa si belle Lilith ou Belphegor, sa moitié ?

Beelzebub aurait voulu hurler.

Puis, comme si leurs esprits s'étaient connectés, Belphie le regarda.

Un simple regard, c'est ce qui avait scellé le destin de leur sœur.

Beel se précipita au secours de son jumeau et fit barrière de son corps, le protégeant d'une attaque mortelle qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver.

-Beel ?fit Belphie en le voyant mais Beel l'ignora, déjà tourné vers Lilith.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il venait de sceller le sort de Lilith, et qu'il venait sûrement de la tuer. Une autre, plus forte, celle de sa raison lui disait qu'il pouvait encore la sauver, que s'il faisait vite, il aurait le temps de…

L'ange tira la flèche.

Tout fut tellement net et précis que Beelzebub eut l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti.

La flèche s'enfonça dans l'aile de Lilith, ses ailes si blanches et si pures.

Lilith cria. Ce fut un cri si court, si bref, comme si on venait d'étouffer sa douleur d'un seul coup. Mais Beel comprit en voyant son regard, empli d'un désespoir et d'une peur qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

Elle savait que c'était la fin.

Et Lilith tomba.

Elle tendit la main, comme si Beel pouvait la rattraper, comme s’il pouvait la ramener à lui et la sauver. Et Beel tendit la main aussi, il cria son nom.

Mais rien ne s'opposa à la chute de Lilith. Rien n'arrêta son corps de tomber dans les nuages, disparaître dans le ciel.

Lilith tomba.

Lilith tomba et Beel ne put rien faire d'autre que la regarder mourir.

-C'est pas ta faute Beel. T'aurais rien pu faire d'autre.

La voix d'Asmo lui semblait lointaine, presque étouffée.

De toutes façons, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, ce qu'il disait n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges.

C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Lilith était morte de sa faute, c'est lui qui l'avait tuée.

Il aurait préféré être mort. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir existé et peut être que Lilith ne serait pas morte à cause de son choix. Lilith serait toujours en vie.

Le plus dur dans tout ça n'était pas de devoir se réveiller dans un monde sans Lilith, de ne plus entendre sa voix ni son joli rire et de ne plus sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. Ce n'était pas non plus d'avoir échoué dans leur rébellion et d'avoir perdu leur statut d'ange, de préférés de Dieu.

Non, le pire c'était Belphie. Belphie et ses silences assourdissants Belphie et ses regards qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait. Beel et lui avait dépassés le stade des mots entre eux, il savait ce que Belphie allait lui dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Il savait que Belphie lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Mais il lui en voulait surtout de l'avoir choisi lui.

Belphie aussi aurait donné sa vie si ça pouvait sauver celle de Lilith mais ça, Beel ne le savait pas à ce moment-là.

Les jours imparfaits se transformèrent en cauchemar.

Et le temps passa.

Ils furent transformés en démons et commencèrent à vivre dans le royaume des démons.

Les siècles passèrent et finalement la vie continuait. Belphie semblait même ne plus lui en vouloir mais Beel n’oubliait pas, il n’oublierait jamais qu’il avait tué sa sœur.


End file.
